


In the Storeroom

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy has a free lesson and decides to listen to Severus teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Storeroom

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Masturbation, hand jobs and dirty talk (of a sort).  
> Lines have been stolen verbatim from the Harry Potter books (JK Rowling), 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austen, 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' by Douglas Adams and the movie 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'.

It was the first day of classes and Gilderoy Lockhart was feeling pretty good. He was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award. Madame Sprout had listened to his advice about mandrakes and he'd just posed for a photo with that Potter boy, saving him from humiliation. He had a free class first thing and last night Severus Snape had indicated that he was happy to pick things up from where they had left off when Gilderoy had graduated. Considering the smile Severus had given him after dinner last night he thought he would start the week off right. By spying on the man.

He'd heard those red-haired children talking about what a treat the first potions class was for first-years. Severus had first-years this morning and Gilderoy hoped his dilly-dallying with Potter hadn't made him too late.

He hurried to the dungeons, slipping in the professor's office and through to the storeroom. The password was not a problem; Severus had been using "I hate Sirius Black" for nearly fifteen years now.

He muttered an amplification spell. It was one of the few he could do well, and it was this man's voice that had persuaded him to perfect it. He slid to the ground as the sound invaded the room.

"- foolish wand-waving here, most of you will hardly believe this is magic."

Oh good, it didn't sound like he'd missed much.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldrons with its shimmering fumes." Snape's voice curled around him, pooling in his gut. It had gotten better with age. As a boy his voice had been developing the nuances that made it so nice to listen to. Now, it had lowered slightly, was as smooth as poison and held a menace that was sending sparks of pleasure through every nerve ending. Gilderoy tuned in again.

". . . bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses."

There was a long pause and Gilderoy sensed that every student in there was on the edge of their seats waiting for the next word, just as he was. He could picture the professor pacing the room then spinning to face the class, robes flaring behind him.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Gilderoy let out a snort of laughter, but quickly shut up as Snape's voice roared in through his ears and straight to his groin.

"Who just laughed? Do you find this amusing? Because let me assure you I am not an amusing teacher. Take out your quills. We are going to take notes on why it is important to listen in Potions class and not treat is as a joke."

As Snape started to list poisonous potions ingredients and how to spot them, Gilderoy undid his pants and began to stroke his growing erection. He tuned out the words and allowed the voice to caress him. The low tones ran up his spine, the sharp edge of emphasis jabbed into his heart and the sarcasm rained drops of pleasure over his chest, making the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. When Severus spoke about a particularly nasty side effect the mix of venom and joy oozed over Gilderoy's body, pleasure goo starting at his scalp and sliding to his toes, leaving him shuddering. He stopped touching himself and just allowed the voice to run over his cock like cool silk, or warm hands or the mouth of the man he listened to.

The only problem Gilderoy had was that he was sitting in the dungeons. On the floor. On the floor in the dungeons. It was cold, and he couldn't get sick because runny noses really didn't suit him. So he thought he'd conjure one of those warming-not-burning fire thingies. He pointed his wand in the direction of his feet and spoke the incantation then closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth and the voice. It was only a minute or so before the steady cadence of Severus' lecture was interrupted.

"There is no need to ask questions, Miss Weasley. You may put your hand down."

"But sir –"

"Miss Weasley, I have had six of your brothers in this classroom. Rest assured I do not expect great things from you."

"Sir. It smells –"

"Yes it smells. This is a potions classroom. The air is full of spices."

"Sir, it smells of smoke."

Gilderoy looked down and saw the table he'd set the fire near was, well, on fire!

"It's in the storeroom," another student yelled.

"Everybody out!" Snape's voice rang out over the panicked screams. "Wait at the top of the stairs."

Gilderoy heard desks banging and hurried footsteps as he frantically tried to put out the fire with his robe. Of course, now his robe was on fire. Some potions ingredients started smouldering.

He looked up as the door banged open and he was drenched in water spouting from a wand.

"What in Merlin's name?" Snape paused and Gilderoy looked down at himself. He was dripping water onto the floor, his hair and clothes were sooty and his cock was rapidly wilting under the combined effects of panic, water and Snape's gaze.

"Lockhart, I am going to cut your heart out. With a spoon. Don't. Move."

Snape walked out and the amplification charm allowed Gilderoy to listen to him muttering about incompetent defence teachers and brains the size of planets all the way to the stairs. He heard Snape send his students back to their common rooms until their next class and come grumbling back.

"Tell me what is going on." There was a weird echo-ey affect when Snape spoke. He ended the spell as Snape continued. "My table. My drying racks. The ingredients! If they're not ruined from the fire, the water will render them useless! What were you thinking? Oh, I forgot. You don't think."

He started picking through the shambles as Gilderoy struggled to control the erection that was once again growing from the insults.

"Do you just enjoy tormenting me? Or –" he stopped as he spun and saw Gilderoy's hand on his cock. "That's what this is about? You destroyed my storeroom because you were horny?"

"Well, actually, I destroyed your storeroom because I was cold. I was in your storeroom because I was horny. I couldn't wait." He tried for a winning smile.

Snape's face went very red. He'd heard of stormy expressions, but there were practically lightning bolts shooting from his eyes. Gilderoy started edging towards the door. After all, death hadn't been part of the morning's plan.

"Well, I can see you're busy. I'll just leave you to clean this up, shall I? Until tonight?" His hand was on the doorknob when the wand waved and he found his wrists and ankles fastened to the frame.

"You're not going yet, Gilderoy. We need to talk."

"R-really?" When had stalking become an art form? Snape should have got an award. Most Menacing Walk within a Confined Space. "What about?"

"About your punishment for this little incident. What happened? Wait. Don't tell me. You still can't perform a proper warming spell." Snape ha reached his side and was leaning close, murmuring in his ear. "Why didn't you put the fire out sooner?"

"Th-they're not supposed to smell of smoke?" His pants were still undone and the blood continued to rush to his groin as Snape continued.

"You're incompetent Lockhart. Can't perform even the simplest spells. An empty head hidden behind a pretty smile."

"Well, - well thank you." His erection was full and aching.

"It wasn't a compliment. That was meant to be my job, and a dandy in peacock robes has stolen it. A mirage, an illusion. A fool."

Gilderoy gasped. He'd forgotten how good insults felt as they struck his skin. He had never found this with anyone but the man who tormented him now.

"Please, Severus."

"Please what?"

"Please. Touch me."

"I don't think I will. I think I'll leave you there, cock bobbing, looking ridiculous. You know you look ridiculous, don't you?"

"Y-yes."

"And you just love looking ridiculous. Love knowing I'm listening to your pathetic whimpers." He thought Snape was starting to sound a bit breathless himself, but was too far gone to truly tell. As the diatribe continued Gilderoy closed his eyes and let the words wash over him.

Each syllable, each sound, felt different on his body. The h's puffed softly across his chest, the s's licked long strokes on the underside of his cock. The o's, oh the o's! They wrapped themselves warm and soft around him, taking him ever higher and leaving him writhing against his restraints, desperate for release.

Suddenly the sounds stopped and he opened his eyes to find dark ones staring back.

"Are you even listening to me, Gilderoy?"

"I never want to stop listening, Severus."

He felt warm flesh against him and looked down to see Severus' cock against his. As he watched, the callused hand spread some pungent cream over both of them. He wanted to moan but he remembered if he made a sound Severus wouldn't, and he wanted Severus to keep talking. He shuddered as large hands pressed them together.

"Your cock is just about perfect. So hard and so hot and you're beautiful and so cunning. Got everyone fooled. Sexiest thing about you."

Oh God, the compliments had started, each one a long needle piercing his skin, driving deep. He held his breath to keep the pleasure locked inside, knowing any sound from him would tip them both over, and that would ruin what was about to happen.

He focused on the wordless moans and breathy sighs coming from the man in front of him. The hands moved faster and he felt Severus tensing. The sound started as a low growl as Severus' hips began thrusting. The moan was wrung out of him as he tensed then spurted over both their cocks.

The sound rippled over Gilderoy, a wave that started at his extremities and rushed inward to his centre before spilling out over Severus' hands. A high-pitched whimper escaped his mouth.

He came back to earth to find Severus' forehead resting against his chest, their laboured breaths coming in unison. He kissed the black hair and the man stirred. The bell signalling the end of the class echoed through the castle.

"I'll just clean us –"

"No! I'll do it Gilderoy."

As they straightened their clothes on voice came from the classroom.

"Severus? I heard there was an incident in here."

"No need to worry Headmaster. I happened to be walking past and smelt the smoke." Gilderoy smiled at Dumbledore as he walked out of the storeroom. "I put the fire out before anyone could be hurt."

"Well, we were lucky you were here Gilderoy."

"Indeed," Snape drawled, causing a new shudder along Gilderoy's spine.

"Well, I need to get to class." Severus' hand stopped him as he followed Dumbledore out the door.

"I'll expect you back here after dinner to help me clean up this mess."

Gilderoy smiled. "Anything you say."


End file.
